universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sub-Zero
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B – Freeze Ball Sub-Zero thrust his arms forward and expel a ball of ice that travels forward across the screen a distance before dissipating. If a foe is hit by the Freeze Ball will receive damage and freeze in place becoming encased in ice. Opponents can button mash to free themselves and will automatically be freed if hit by any other attack. Side B – Kold Slide Sub-Zero crouch down and slide along the ground on a trail of ice created by his outstretched leg, colliding with opponents taking deal damage and knockback. This move travels about a long length. If used in the air Sub-Zero will slide downward at an angle. Up B – Ice Klone Sub-Zero perform a back flip, flipping out of an Ice Klone of himself that lingers. Any opponents touches by this move become frozen as if hit by a freeze ball and also receive damage. You can also able to grab by your own move, if it's within grabbing distance/rules and is able to throw it as an item, instead of freezing foes the thrown, Ice Klone will shatter, dealing damage and knock back. Down B – Ice Puddle Sub-Zero fires a blast of Ice at the ground in front of him. These Ice Puddle will linger for a while. During this, opponents who steps on this will begin to slip becoming helpless until they reach the other side of the Ice Puddle leaving them wide open to attacks. If you creates the Ice Puddle while a opponents is before him, the foe will get their feet trapped in Ice again leaving them open to attacks. Final Smash – Frostbite Stomp Sub-Zero bent his arms and knees and hold on to a ice ball. The bubble throbs as wave after wave of cold power pushes the bubble out further and further, when you press B repeatedly to expand the bubble. Any opponents that touches the wave will become encased in solid ice unable to break free and receive racking damage. Up into the FS, Sub-Zero stomps into the ground causing every opponent who was encased in ice to shatter dealing big damage and big knock back. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:Midway Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Ice Magic User Category:Badass Category:Human Category:Male Category:Smash Bros Lawl Slamfest Category:Kombat Category:Mugen Category:Back from the Dead Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Mortal Komedy Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Lawler-RPG Category:AVGN Reviewed Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Omega Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:All Star Battlemania Category:Universal Crusade